Red Victory
by Orion Is Awesome
Summary: A ten year old Ash, a young Charmander, and an oddly-colored Mew are going to take the world by storm. Read and find out as they ascend to the very best. R&R [Smart Ash]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I would make Mew red. I also don't own the concept of this story. The credit goes to Sword Whisper. If you are reading this, I am begging you dude, please update, you are an extremely talented writer.**

Pokemon: Red Victory

Pokemon. The center of all the bizarre and amazing things in the world. Pokemon are beings filled with unlimited potential. Us humans like to work with Pokemon, to play with them, to battle with them. For those how do not know, when a child is 10 years old, he can get a Pokemon training license from one of the regions Pokemon Professors. Then, the child could go onto become a Pokemon researcher themselves, they could also use Pokemon to battle or they could participate in contests to show off the beauty of their Pokemon. Our story focuses on Ash Ketchum. Ash is a 10 year old boy waiting to get his Pokemon License. But on the day he gets his first Pokemon, a miraculous thing happens that will bring 3 best friends together. His life will change forever.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town woke up to an alarm clock screaming in his ear. His hand flew out of the blankets and in a practiced motion, shut off the alarm. The time it displayed was 7:00. _"What happened? I feel like I'm forgetting something."_ He thought blearily, still only half awake. His eyes then traveled to a poster of Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

Thoughts and feelings of yesterday and today slammed into him with full force. _"Today's the day I get my first Pokemon!" _Ash remembered excitedly as he rolled out of bed and popped into the showers. As he finished his five minute shower, the smell of waffles and bacon wafted up his nostrils showing his mom was already up.

He grabbed his backpack and slid down the stairs. Delia Ketchum poked her head out of the kitchen just in time to see her son jump in one the chairs set near the breakfast table. He had already dug into the extra big breakfast she had prepared for him. After all, today was the day he got his own Pokemon. She smiled warmly and said, "Ash dear, did you sleep well?"

"Mmph, mmph mmmmph!" Ash said as he tried to shovel all the food down his mouth.

Delia's tone turned to one of scolding, "Ash, slow down, eat with manners!"

She could never feel mad at her little boy. He was finally growing up.

Just as she finished that sentence, all the food she had set out for him had been finished and he was already running toward the door. He had grabbed his jacket and cap, the one he brought at the last Indigo Conference and ran out into the crisp morning air. It had obviously rained last night as humidity was everywhere. By the time she sat down and waved her goodbyes, he was gone and out of the house.

"Bye mom!"

As Ash ran toward Professor Oak's Lab, the one where he was going to get his first Pokemon at, he thought about which starter he should get. It was only 7:15 so he was fairly sure he was going to be the first. After all, Professor Oak said they were encouraged to be there at 7:45 and leave at 8:00.

"_Hmm, Bulbasaur, a dual type. That'll be good in some situations but there's twice the weakness. Or Squirtle, the water Pokemon known for its defenses. Then there's Charmander, an overall great offense Pokemon and when it has evolved fully , it would be a dual type as well. Every single one of them would be great. But I just might go with Squirtle just to piss Gary off."_ he thought snidely.

Gary Oak, grandson of the famous Professor Oak, legendary for his research on Pokemon, and longtime friend/rival of Ash. He would be one of the 3 Pokemon trainers that pick their Pokemon today. For the last few weeks, he had been boasting about Squirtle and how he was going to challenge and win the Indigo League.

"_Fat chance Gary, I'll get there before you." _Ash thought with determination.

After a lot of running, a panting Ash ran up the field leading to the professor's lab. He grinned excitedly when he saw the building, but the cry of a Pokemon alerted him to his surroundings. He looked around wildly. It sounded like a Pokemon was in trouble! The agonizing cries grew louder. He was going to go and try to find this Pokemon when he suddenly thought despairingly. _"But I can't! Today's the day I choose my first Pokemon!"_

After some internal battling, Ash decided. A Pokemon's life might be danger, and he was never one to ignore a Pokemon in need. There was thirty minutes anyway, or so he hoped. The cry grew even louder now, it sounded like the crying of an infant Pokemon. Then he saw it, a red feline with a long tail lay curled up under a great tree, wailing in despair. Blue frost tinged its fur. Ash immediately ran to it and wrapped it up in his warm jacket. In the back of his mind, he stowed away the fact that he thought it looked familiar.

Ash saw the conditions of hypothermia almost instantly. It must've been out last night when it was raining, but why? He didn't have time to think, but his mind was on auto pilot. His feet were a blur as he raced toward the professor's lab. He knew he didn't have long. The little Pokemon finally stopped shivering as it snuggled into the jacket. Ash hugged it close to his body.

The little Pokemon opened its eyes. They were the same shade of crimson as her body. "Meeew…"

"Shh…don't speak, I'll get you help!" Ash said frantically to the little Pokemon.

The Pokemon closed its eyes and its breathing started slowing down as warmth engulfed it.

"_Please be okay, please be okay!"_ Ash thought as he ran.

He burst into the lab, frightening many of the professor's assistants. He ran up the stairs and into the research room, where he knew the professor was going to be. The winding stairs seemed an eternity to him as he finally reached his destination.

Professor Samuel Oak had thirty years of experience dealing with new trainers. So he wasn't surprised when Ash Ketchum burst through the door for his Pokemon. Or so he thought. He was curious, however when Ash proceeded to hurry over to a bed in the left corner where he treated sick Pokemon on.

He cleared his throat, "So Ash, I assume you've come to get your first Pokemon? I-"

"No time for that!" Ash interrupted. "I found a Pokemon who has a severe case of hypothermia. It was lying under a tree in the field half a mile from here. I think it was out of its shelter last night! Please professor, can you help it?"

Professor Oak snapped right into doctor mode, all pleasantries forgotten. "Of course Ash, let's have a look shall we? Just lay it on the bed and cover it with blankets."

Ash proceeded to do so. And that was when he saw the crimson Mew in Ash's arms. Professor Oak almost fainted in shock. What was this? The legendary Mew in his lab? Why was a Mew in Ash's arms? And how in the world did he find her?

"Wha-wha what?" He managed to stutter out. His brain was melting under what he was seeing.

Ash looked confused and worried at the same time, which would've been funny except for the fact that there was a Mew lying next to him! He gestured importantly at the Pokemon lying deathly still on the patient bed, shivering at the loss of warmth.

"Come on professor!" He said urgently. "It needs help!"

"Do you know what that Pokemon is?" The professor practically yelled in his excitement and amazement.

Ash shook his head, "And you can tell me about it later but right now, it needs help! Hurry professor!"

Professor Oak looked like he had been tasered, "Of course. Let me take a look. Hmmm, it's not too bad, but it's a good thing you found her because if you left her out any longer, she would've died."

Professor Oak ran up to the side of the bed. He saw that the Mew was a brilliant red instead of the usual pink that Mews were depicted in. The professor ordered Ash to grab buckets full of hot water. He then went and grabbed an Oran berry and the special brew he used to cure all Pokemon who had hypothermia. He had found that Pokemon in general liked sweet stuff and what better sweet to a Pokemon then a delicious Oran berry. He pried open her mouth gently and poured the contents of the brew down her throat. She immediately gagged. The professor couldn't blame her. That stuff was nasty. He quickly fed her the Oran berry. Her face turned to be one of bliss, all the frost had melted from her fur and she was breathing normally. He sighed in relief, and went to grab the bucket of water Ash had set in the corner. Thank god Ash found her.

All the while, said boy was standing in the back, worrying his head off. His tapped his foot impatiently against the floor as the professor continued with his check-up. The professor suddenly sighed in what he guessed was relief. He went to grab the bucket he set earlier in the corner. The professor was so caught up in his work he didn't even notice it. He put the red bundle of fur in the hot bath Ash had created and stood up. He turned around beckoned for him to follow him quietly.

Ash was confused, was that it? The Pokemon would be fine now? He frowned and proceeded to ask a question but stopped when the professor shushed him. Professor Oak led him into a room with a giant computer in the middle. He sat down and pulled out a few files from the computer and put them on the screen. Then Ash saw it.

"That's-"Ash started curiously.

"Yes" The professor interrupted. "You need to listen to me very closely Ash. This Pokemon is very rare, if not, THE rarest Pokemon in this world. You have been among the few to ever see one. Now come here and read this."

Ash proceeded to do so. As he did, he began to file the new information into his mind. Subconsciously, he noticed that the Mew on the computer was pink while the Mew he had brought in was red. "Mew, the guardian of life. This Pokemon is called the New Species Pokemon for a reason. It has the capability to learn every move there ever was. This legendary Pokemon-"

Ash's mind blanked. _"Legendary?!"_

His eyes traveled to the sleeping Mew he had brought in, then to the professor's solemn face.

"I-I don't, I don't know what to say." Ash stuttered, his own shock. He had found the world's rarest Pokemon? How absurd. Today was supposed to be the day he gets his first Pokemon, instead, he found a Legendary Pokemon? Perhaps this was a dream, a very good dream, but a dream-

_Ding Dong_

A door bell chimed. Professor Oak's face turned into one of delight. "Oh don't worry about it Ash, Mew will be fine. After you and the others choose your Pokemon, we'll take another look-see at how she's doing. She'll most likely be fine in a day or two."

Ash frowned. "How **she's** doing? How do you know it's a girl? And professor, I noticed something, the Mew on the screen is pink, the Mew I brought back is-"

The old professor hesitated. "Ash, I may have some theories about that. See recently…."

He trailed off. Ash frowned.

The professor shook his head again. "Ash look, we will talk about this later, don't mention this to anyone else. Now then, on that happy note, let's go choose you first Pokemon. It is your big day after all."

Ash brightened up considerably after that, though he was still worried for Mew's health.

Professor Oak and Ash walked down the stairs to the starter's room. Gary Oak was already there. He had let himself in while his grandpa was preoccupied with something. Ash noticed the room was completely bare except for a single table standing lopsidedly on the left side of the room. The table had 2 red devices on it.

Gary smirked when he saw his rival, "Hey Ashy-boy, how you doing?"

Ash growled in frustration, mainly because Gary just wouldn't stop calling him that. The old professor laughed good naturedly and said, "Now now boys, no fighting. Today is the day you receive your first Pokemon. The other trainer that is supposed to be starting off with you boys is sick. So today, it'll just be the two of you. I think his name was Jonathan, or was it Josh?"

Gary smirked. Ash nodded.

The professor gestured to another table slowly rising up out of the floor. So that was why the table was lopsided. Ash's mind went on overdrive as soon as he saw the Pokeballs. He could barely contain his excitement. This was it. He was going to be a Pokémon trainer. And then nothing could stop him from going on to be a Pokémon master. Meanwhile, Gary was thinking of something along those lines too.

"Here are the three Pokemon you will be choosing from to start you journey; Bulbasaur, the grass type, Squirtle the water type, and Charmander, the fire type." The professor said, pointing each one as he called out their names. Ash and Gary watched closely with rapt attention.

"You will choose who you want to start off with and then I will give you your Pokedex. Now who wants to go first?" The professor said with a cheery smile.

Ash was about to exclaim he wanted to go first but Gary beat him to it.

"I choose Squirtle!" He yelled and grabbed the Pokeball in the center. Ash snorted mentally, guess Squirtle was out.

Professor Oak face palmed and grumbled, "Well then Ash, who will you choose? Bulbasaur or Charmander?"

Ash smirked. "I think I'll go with….Charmander."

Charmander seemed like the better of the two to Ash because even though fire was hard to control, its power is explosive.

The professor nodded. "Well then, I'll let you converse with your Pokemon after I give you your Pokedex. The two of you know what it is already so I won't bother explaining. Just make sure to be safe, have fun and make strong bonds with your Pokemon. Being a trainer is a lot of responsibility. Live up to your names."

The two children nodded again. Professor Oak smiled. "Okay, here you go: your Pokemon and your Pokedex."

He handed a Pokeball with a sticker of an ember on it to Ash and one with a raindrop sticker to Gary. Let out your Pokemon outside, not inside. Now come up stairs Ash, we have much to discuss."

Gary brushed off the curiosity and gave a wave as he ran out the door. "Smell you later gramps, Ashy-boy!"

Ash sighed in relief. Gary was finally gone. He cupped the Pokeball in his hand with reverence. This was his first Pokemon, Charmander.

The professor looked over at Ash and saw he was at a loss for words. "Ash, I'll be up with Mew, come when you're ready."

Ash gave a slight nod to show that he heard. He pressed the button in the middle. A blinding flash filled the room.

"Charmander." A voice squealed.

An orange bipedal lizard was standing in the front of Ash. Charmander blinked his eyes and looked at him. When he saw the Pokeball in Ash's hands, he seemed to understand what it meant for he tackled Ash in a cry of joy and clung on his leg. Ash laughed.

He picked up his Charmander. He couldn't believe it, this was his first Pokemon. From that moment, he knew this was going to work well.

Ash looked right into Charmander's eyes. "Hi Charmander, my name is Ash; I'm your new trainer. In time, we are going to be the best. I can see your fire, your determination. I see your potential; I will help you get strong. If you choose me as a worthy partner."

Ash didn't know where he got the words but it just sounded right. Charmander nodded sagely and clung to him tighter. Ash laughed and spun him around. He set him down. His thoughts flashed back to the bed ridden Mew.

"Thanks for believing in me Charmander, you won't regret it." Ash said as he hugged the little lizard back.

"Char!"

"All right then, I got something to show you. But you have to be very quiet okay?" Ash asked.

Charmander nodded. What was it?

As Ash led Charmander up the stairs, he explained about how he found the Mew and her condition. Charmander's face was priceless. His new trainer found a Mew, a guardian of life? Impossible. But when Ash led him up to the room and he saw the almost dry Mew in the bed, he almost tripped over his tail with shock.

Professor Oak noticed Ash and his Charmander come up the stairs. "Ah good, hello Ash, Charmander. I see you've already made friends. That's good. I have some news about Mew. While you were down stairs, I did a body scan on Mew. She is an infant, 4 months old at best. She ate some Celtis berries when she was young they appear to have caused the pigmentation in her skin cells to mutate. They won't harm her, but there were side effects."

Ash gulped. "What kind of side effects professor?"

Charmander made a whimpering sound and hugged Ash's legs.

"Well Ash, it appears the berries gave her an extreme regenerative ability. It is how she was able to survive in the cold. Think of it as if she's using Recover on herself constantly. As of how she was left to die, well, I believe that she was thrown out of her pack because of her skin color. But that is only a guess."

"Woah…" Ash trailed off as he looked at the sleeping Mew. Charmander growled in agreement.

"How did the Celta or whatever you called it berries give her regenerative abilities? Does that mean if I gave any Pokemon the berries they would have that?" Ash asked, trying to suck in all the information he was receiving.

"Celtis Ash, the berries are called Celtis berries. I believe young Mew here must've eaten the Celtis berries within two days of her birth to have such a drastic change to her body. AS for why, I can only hypothesize." The professor replied.

"So, what should we do?" Ash asked. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She will be fine. Her abilities will help her heal faster than necessary so don't worry. She will probably wake up tomorrow if my guess is correct. However she is still not fully recovered because hypothermia is a hard thing to rebound from, even for one with extremely good regenerative abilities."

"So…Charmander and I can go train?"

"I suggest you call your mother first but after that, yes. Don't worry Ash, Mew will be just fine. There is nothing more you can do. Go! Have fun! Train if you want to!" The professor replied with a knowing smile.

Ash and Charmander both sighed in relief. "Hey um…professor? One more thing. Can Charmander and I stay overnight so Mew wakes up to a familiar face?"

The professor contemplated the question; there was nothing wrong with it. And Ash would help Mew recover. he had seen the boys love Pokemon."Sure Ash, dinner's at six so be back by then. I'll tell your mother you're staying over."

Ash and Charmander nodded their thanks and wordlessly went outside as Professor Oak continued to run scans over Mew.

Ash led Charmander to the Pokemon Corral, where Professor Oak keeps all the Pokemon trainers had switched out.

Ash noticed Charmander was looking worried. "Lighten up Charmander, let's get some training in! Like the professor suggested. This is the Pokemon Corral, it's where Professor oak keeps Pokjemon other trainers are switching out. This'll be our temporary training spot before Mew wakes up."

"Charmander?" The little lizard asked.

"What training? Well I think our training should consist of several parts; skill training, fitness training, and tactics training. Skill training is where we practice your moves. Fitness training is where we make you faster stronger and overall physically better. Tactics training will consist of how you face different opponents."

Charmander was confused. How to face different Pokemon? Why would he have to fight differently? "Char? Charmander?"

Ash looked at Charmander before squatting down next to him. "Well, let's say you were attacking water Pokemon, your fire attacks wouldn't work right? So we'll have to think differently…"

Ash droned on for several minutes. Charmander marveled at his trainer's knowledge. Wow, Ash was sure smart.

"So," Ash clapped his hands and stood up, "That's why we have to start now and make you the best fire type the world has ever seen!"

Ash had Charmander practice his Ember attack until he could blow apart small boulders with ease. He made him run laps and dodge to the side to practice agility. Occasionally, Ash would join Charmander in the grueling practice. Even though it was hard work, they enjoyed each other's company while they were at it.

That night, Ash slept in Mew's room. Several times, the legendary feline woke up because of nightmares. Charmander had tried to calm her then. Several times, Ash had to put her back to bed. He tried singing a lullaby. Charmander had laughed. He tried holding her and rocking her to sleep. That failed too. He finally gave up all attempts to sleep in his own bed and climbed into bed with Mew and Charmander. The trio finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Please review. My idea is to have send out 2-5 chapter of every good idea I have. And since i ran out of ideas. I'm going to actually start updating starting with Red Victory. So please, it is 20 seconds of your life. **

**-Orion-**


	2. Chapter 2

Red Victory

Mew woke up the next morning in a white room with nothing but a round, silver thing in the corner. She was snuggled comfortably in the light but very warm sheets of the bed she lay on. She saw rays of the sun splashing the room with holy colors. Mew took a brief moment to luxuriate in the soft cocoon of white that seemed to engulf of her. She curiously took in the sights and sounds of this new play room, or at least that was what seemed like it in her youthful mind.

Her attention was suddenly drawn to the sound of an opening door. Ash and Charmander walked in, carrying a bowl of mashed fruit and a clear cup of brown liquid. Mew's mind flashed back to yesterday, or what she remembered of yesterday. A blistering cold, the immense amount of sadness she felt when her pack threw her out, and a sudden transition from cold to warm as she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up. She remembered the fur of the jacket. She remembered the smell of the jacket. And the human in front of her smelled exactly the same! He looked and his heartbeat even sounded the same! She remembered the frantic face of her savior as she tried to fly up and give him a hug. Mew was too weak though, however, as she pitched forward in an attempt at flight and fell.

Ash grinned as he and Charmander walked into Mew's room. She looked around curiously and when she saw them, she saw her eyes light up in recognition. Ash gestured to the tray he was holding. Mew tried to fly up but instead, she pitched forward of the bed. Ash panicked and dived forward. He managed to catch Mew, "Oh Gods Mew! Are you okay? You're still weak so don't try to get again. You need to rest and sleep more. Your body took a real beating yesterday."

Mew flinched at her sudden remembrance of her close encounter with Death. Though she couldn't explain it, since she ate those weird looking berries when she came forth upon this world, she seemed to be unable to get hurt. The only side affect had been her fur turning red. She had once fallen off a tree when she and her den mates were playing. When she hit the ground, she felt an immense pain but for only a second. She was off the ground and playing once more after a few minutes lying on the ground.

Ash set her down and Mew pouted. He laughed. "We'll see who's pouting when I give you breakfast."  
Ash saw Mew's face light up in delight. She tried to reach at the tray he was carrying but Charmander, having jumped on the bed, lay her back gently. He warbled a greeting and waved cheerily. Mew waved back. Ash took the medicine Professsor Oak gave him and smelt it, Arceus was it horrible! Oh well, if it helps Mew recover. He had his experiences with medicine like this and couldn't help but pity the poor Mew.

Mew tried to grab at the tray again but immediately relaxed when Ash scratched her behind the ears. She mewed in pleasure and delight. Ash put the medicine in front of her. Mew stopped leaning in to his ministrations and instead, looked curiously at the cup of brown liquid in front of her. She took one sniff of it and immediately let out a whine. Ash gently put it closer to her. She looked up at him. Emotions flashed through her eyes; trust, love and even admiration? She nodded and sighed before obediently tipping back her head. Ash helped her by pouring the liquid slowly down her mouth.

Her face seemed to screw up and turn green as she wiped her tiny pink tongue with her paws.

Ash smiled and spooned a piece of fruit. Mew perked up in interest. He lifted the spoon to her mouth and when she leaned forward to take a bite, he pulled back. Charmander was watching with rapt attention and laughed. Mew pouted and childishly crossed her arms. Ash made a zooming noise and flew the piece around some more before finally taking it home in Mew's mouth. The baby legendary giggled and laughed as he made more passes with the second piece and fed her that one too. Ash noticed Mew especially liked the sweet fruit like peach and apples. She also loved the syrup. Mew downed that with great gusto.

When Ash was done feeding her, she had whined and pointed at the bowl. She held up a v sign with her tiny paw. Ash snorted, amused, "You want more? Is that it?"

Mew nodded and turned on the big eyes. Ash laughed and said gently but firmly. "Well, sorry Mew, maybe later. Right now we have to scan you for any more signs of hypothermia." Charmander nodded sagely and gave Mew a thumbs up.

Mew pouted and raised her arms in a sign that said she wanted to be held. She added the big sparkling eyes to Ash and Charmander's chagrin. Ash picked her up and beckoned for Charmander to follow them. The trio walked down the stair case slowly. The appointment with the professor still was 15 minutes away. Meanwhile, the gentle sway of Ash's arms caused Mew to fall into a drowsy trance.

When Professor Oak saw Ash walking in with Mew napping in his arms and Charmander trailing happily behind, he smiled knowingly. For him, it looked like Ash and Mew were already forming a bond.

Ash gently woke up Mew. "Hi professor! Mew's feeling much better. I got her to take the medicine and finish the fruit porridge. But she's still a bit drowsy."

The professor nodded and cleared his throat. "That's fine Ash, since you're here early, why don't we take a look at her now so you and Charmander can go train or something."

Ash nodded. From the position in his arms, Mew looked around and saw a funny old man. She giggled and waved to him. Ash carried her over to the testing table while Charmander helped the professor prepare the scanners.

Once the scanners were ready, Ash turned to Mew. "All right Mew, this'll only take a few seconds but you have to lie very still, all right?"

Mew nodded. Ash helped Professor Oak put the scanner above Mew. He saw her twitch against the table while the beams of light ran over her body. Charmander watched in fascination.

"Hmmm…." The professor mumbled to himself. "It appears Mew is-"

"Is what?" Ash cut in abruptly. "Is she healthy now?"

"Wha-? Oh yes! It appears Mew healed faster than I thought. Her vitals have already returned to normal and her blood pressure seems fine. So I think it's safe to say Mew is healthy enough to try and fly around."

Ash, Mew and Charmander let out a cheer at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing, well, more like giggling in Mew's case. Oak stifled a snort of amusement.

"However" The children quieted down and listened in rapt attention. 'Mew cannot do any strenuous activities for a long time so I'd say about…eh fifteen minutes best."

Mew pouted visibly. Ash suppressed a snort of laughter. Professor Oak looked at him weirdly, "So now, you may go to the corral and I'll call you back when it's time for lunch."

The two Pokemon sprinted out of the room. Ash grabbed a water bottle from his work table and ran out after them. Mew flew circles above their head and did the occasional back flip. Ash and Charmander led Mew to the corral. To say Mew was in Awe was an understatement. She flew around trees, zipped right past startled Charmander and flew high into the sky. Ash and Charmander decided to start training than.

He made Charmander practice his ember and scratch attack. He also ordered Charmander to run laps while simultaneously aiming a few embers at trees. Ash saw Mew float down gently. Ash beckoned her over while Charmander continued the training he put him up too.

The floating red legendary pointed at the panting Charmander and asked. "Mew?"

Ash laughed. "No Mew, Charmander isn't crazy." A tail slapped against his knee. Ash glared ruefully at the fleeting lizard. "He's just training."

"Mew mew?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. You see, I am what the world calls a Pokemon trainer. A Pokemon trainer's job is to train Pokémon and make bonds with them. Then, the trainer would use his Pokemon to battle other's. The trainer's Pokémon are his best friends. When a trainer is ten…uh moon cycles old." Ash looked expectantly at Mew. Mew nodded back.

He continued. "They are given a start Pokemon. I chose Charmander as my starter. Now my job is to travel around the world battling other Pokemon and collecting badges." Ash went on to explain about the badges of the gyms and how they worked.

Mew listened, interested. She nodded every once in a while.

"So that's that." Ash finished.

"Mew?"

"Why am I still here?" Ash snorted gleefully. "Because of you, silly. I have to take care of you don't I?"

Mew blushed and pointed to herself, and then to him. "Mew!"

"What? You want to come with me?" Ash stumbled back, shocked. Charmander stopped training at once to listen. Ash gulped. "Well, um, listen Mew. How about this? I will ask the professor to see if he's okay with it and-"

"Charmander!" The little lizard pleaded. It seemed like Mew's grown on him too.

Ash's head whipped around. "You too? Oh boy…"

"Okay guys-" Mew touched him with her tail. "I mean both of you, I'll have to ask the professor about this. You see to bad humans, you are like a giant gold trophy. Lots of people want to have you Mew, for their own notorious purposes, so it might be dangerous."

"Mew?"

"Uh why? Because, you're just, very rare. Yeah, that's it." Ash stuttered.

Mew cooed bravely. "Mew mew!"

"Ok fine. I'll ask the professor and if he says yes and you still want to come, I'll be happy to take you with me. But know that sometimes training can be hard. I mean look at Charmander." Ash said teasingly.

Charmander was passed out on the ground sleeping. His body drenched in sweat. Ash and Mew both sweat dropped. "I won't get you started in training yet. But at the end of today if you want to come with me you can."

"Meeew!" The said Pokemon shouted joyously before doing a celebratory back flip.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Okay, that's enough movement Mew. You need to rest a while."

Mew nodded obediently and floated down on Ash's shoulder. Ash grabbed the water bottle in his pocket and poured some in Charmander's panting mouth. The little lizard cracked open one eye and snorted flames into Ash's face, charring it. Mew giggled. Ash sighed and picked up Charmander.

"Okay Charmander, let's see the 10 laps around the trees again. After that we'll do tactics training." Ash grumbled playfully.

So it went like that for four days. Mew had decided she wanted to join Ash's team. They went about, training secretly until Ash decided he could tell Professor Oak. Ash wouldn't let Mew train until her condition was over with. She grumbled and pouted for an entire day until Ash finally relented and let her do some light flying with Charmander. After the third day, she was all healed and ready to be trained. Mew's training consisted of flying and tactics training. Ash taught her how to dodge using the minimum amount of energy. They had tried to figure out Mew's moves but they little to no success. And as for Charmander, he was progressing fairly well. His flame burnt brighter than ever and Ash was starting him on a new technique, Metal Claw. Ash knew that would help him in his first gym battle. He had also taught Charmander and Mew to react to simple commands as in: dodge, defend or attack.

And on the fourth day, he decided to break the news to Professor Oak. His two Pokemon badgered him until he finally gave up resisting and mustered the courage to ask him. To say Professor Oak was shocked was an understatement. He had asked if Ash was serious three times and fainted right after that. Ash had grumbled and complained because he was the one who had to drag the professor in a bed. His Pokémon snickered in the corner. After the Professor woke up, he had confronted Ash and when he realized Ash and Mew's mind set was unchangeable, he relented. So while the two Pokemon were upstairs, sleeping, Professor Oak warned Ash of the many dangers and the responsibly of owning a legendary Pokémon. Ash absorbed every detail. And it was here where our story starts again.

"So" The professor concluded. "If you want Mew on your team-"

"I do!" Ash butted in.

The professor shot a look at Ash making him snicker to himself. "If you want Mew on your team, you must train her as fast as possible. And do not tell anyone unless you absolutely trust him or her. I have some ideas on how to train Mew that I have downloaded into the Pokedex. "

Ash looked up, surprised. "You knew this was going to happen?"

The aging professor smirked. "I have cameras all over the place. Your little 'secret' training was good and all but you need to teach her moves."

"I tried-"Ash started.

"Her moves right now are Pound and Transform."

Ash gaped. "How do you know these things professor?"

Oak smirked again. "Pokedex."

Ash grumbled at the lack of information. "So does that mean I can keep her on my team?"

"Yes Ash, I couldn't stop you if I tried. And to make it official, all you need to do is capture her in a Pokeball. I've got something special prepared, it's called a Cherish Ball-"

"No" Ash cut in. He had originally intended for something like that, but then he used his common sense to scratch that option.

"No?" The professor asked, surprised.

"No," Ash confirmed. "If I put it in a Cherish Ball, criminals will automatically assume it's rare so I think a regular Pokeball would do just fine professor. Thank you for the offer though."

"Ah" The professor beamed. "Good thinking Ash. My old brain is beginning to fail me. Very well then, in the morning, you should make it official and then set off to Viridian. I would tell you how the Pokedex works but I assume you would like to figure it out by yourself. So now, why don't you run along and get some shut eye. Tomorrow should be a long day for you."

"Got it professor, thanks so much! But…..shouldn't I tell my Mom?" Ash asked, suddenly nervous about his mom's temper.

"I knew you wouldn't forget." The professor nodded approvingly. "I took the liberties to tell her everything so she wouldn't be worried and she said she was happy for you three. She also said to visit her sometimes and let her meet Mew. And one more thing Ash, do not tell anyone about Mew's regenerative ability, it is a big advantage for her in battle so do not give that information out to anyone unless you or her do them trustworthy."

Ash nodded sagely to both statements. "By the way professor, if you knew that I was training Mew, why did you faint?"

The professor put on the evilest face he could muster, "You looked like you needed the work out and it was also fun to see your reactions."

Ash fell over backwards, anime style.

And so, in the morning, Ash asked Mew if she wanted to be on his team. He showed her the Pokeball and she pressed the center button before Ash could even complete the sentence. Charmander had snorted fire in glee.

Ash grabbed his backpack and put all the things the professor had so generously prepared for them. He had called his mother just to let her know he was fine. After that, the professor gave him the four Pokeballs he needed and the Pokedex. He told Ash that the AI that resided in the Pokedex was named Dexter. Ash was very confused by that but Professor Oak had said he would figure it out once he uses it. The professor ingrained that the Pokedex was an important part of the Trainer's journey. He then reminded Ash of the responsibility he now carried on his shoulders at owning a legendary and suggested him to not use Mew for battles until she matured a little more. The professor then bid them a farewell and just like that, the trio finally started their journey.

**Thanks you for all who reviewed; especially fire kid. Now for all you Misty fans out there, I am sorry to say I will not have romance in this story which also means that it will only be Ash and Brock. Seriously, it's Pokemon, why would there be love? Keep dropping reviews and helpful hints. Constructive criticism is most appreciated. ****My update schedule is one chapter every 3-7 days, depending on my mood. **Thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 

**-Orion-**


End file.
